


Atrapar a una apsara (día 6: naturaleza)

by diamondsnsins



Series: Kurokura week 2020 [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, I don't know how to tag this lol, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, cultural inaccuracy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Chrollo es un humano que se encuentra con una apsara llamada KurapikaFanfic para el día 6 (naturaleza) de la Kurokuraweek 2020
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: Kurokura week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908856
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Atrapar a una apsara (día 6: naturaleza)

**Author's Note:**

> No sabía cómo carajos abordar el tema de la naturaleza, así que escogí hablar de un personaje mítico de la naturaleza. Una apsara es una ninfa acuática de la mitología hindú, aunque eso lo explico en el fanfic. No sé si ellas puedan controlar el agua porque aquí sí lo hacen, pero tampoco pretendo que este fanfic sea ni cultural ni históricamente congruente, así que sólo imaginen un AU hindú raro (?)

La más bella creación de Indra son las apsaras, ninfas acuáticas y musas que inspiran al hombre. Su belleza ha cautivado a un sinfín de hombres a través del tiempo, tanto que un rey ofreció una enorme recompensa a quien le llevara una. 

Chrollo no perdería la oportunidad de obtener una riqueza de ese tamaño, por lo que en seguida emprendió una búsqueda para llevarle una apsara al monarca. Las leyendas decían que a las afueras de su pueblo había una cascada donde habitaban aquellos bellos seres. Tan pronto como llegó, empezó a escuchar las divinas voces de las guardianas del agua. Avanzó lentamente en cuclillas, mientras se escabullía entre el follaje de la selva, esperaba poder tomar por sorpresa a alguna apsara y raptarla. Cuando creyó estar cerca de una, se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas, pero en lugar de un cuerpo suave se topó con lodo y un montón de risas estrepitosas. Al levantar el rostro, observó como un joven rubio lo miraba molesto.

-Ustedes no se cansan nunca de ser tan estúpidos, ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico de brazos cruzados.

Chrollo miró por un momento a su interlocutor: poseía una belleza espectacular e incluso estaba ataviado con la vestimenta que se decía usaban las apsaras. El joven rubio estaba al frente de un grupo de hermosas mujeres, suponía que eran el resto de las apsaras, pero era innegable que destacaba entre el grupo.

-¿A quién te refieres con "ustedes"?- interrogó Chrollo mientras se levantaba para limpiarse.

-Los humanos- respondió su interlocutor

-Claro, ¿y tú quien eres?

-Soy Kurapika, una apsara

Chrollo parpadeó un par de veces y después se empezó a reír

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Nunca he escuchado de un hombre apsara 

-Es algo reciente, Indra me envió para cuidar a mis hermanas. Últimamente han habido muchos intentos de rapto, ¿sabes algo de eso?- comentó Kurapika

Atrás de la espalda de Kurapika se ocultaba una chica peliazul, probablemente el joven rubio la jaló para que no se la llevara. Ver el rostro lleno de incertidumbre de esa chica y del resto de las apsaras hizo que se sintiera avergonzado de sus acciones por primera vez en su vida como criminal cazafortunas. Sin embargo, también sintió admiración por Kurapika, quien defendía a sus hermanas tan estoicamente. De alguna manera, empatizaba con el sentimiento de estar a cargo de lo que podría catalogarse como una familia. La mirada determinada del rubio cautivó su corazón con más rapidez de la que le gustaría admitir. 

-...claro que no...- mintió descaradamente

-No importa- dijo Kurapika amenazante -Tómalo como advertencia, humano. Tú perteneces al banal mundo material y las apsaras a la naturaleza, así que no queremos ver tu cara por aquí.

-Entendido, preciosa- susurró Chrollo con una sonrisa socarrona

Kurapika logró escuchar y de inmediato dirigió el agua de la cascada como un chorro a presión hacia la cara de Chrollo. La risa de las apsaras sonó al unísono mientras que el bandido trataba de respirar de nuevo adecuadamente.

-Vete antes de que te ahogue de verdad- gritó Kurapika

Vaya día, el rey no ofrecía toda esa recompensa por nimiedades. Aunque no lograra capturar a ninguna apsara, seguiría viniendo a contemplar las adorables muecas de disgusto del apsara rubio. 

-Oye, Kurapika, creo que le gustaste- dijo la chica peliazul de forma juguetona una vez que Chrollo se había ido.

-No digas cosas como esas, Neon- contestó el rubio con las mejillas rojas ante el inocente comentario. 

Kurapika también se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba aquel humano, pero decidió no pensar mucho en eso. Después de todo, pertenecían a mundos distintos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es cortito porque quería algo medio autoconclusivo. Ah, también no pude evitar incluir a Neon, ya me estaba tardando en incluirla, perdón (?


End file.
